A vulnerability is a security defect in a computer system or associated software that allows an attacker to potentially violate the confidentiality, integrity, operations, availability, access control, and/or data of the system or software. Vulnerabilities may result from bugs, design flaws, configuration errors, etc. in the system or software. Various tools have been developed to aid in management of computer system vulnerabilities.